


From the Beginning

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Not Beta Read, atsuhinaweek2020, final arc spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: This was supposed to be for Day 3 of AtsuHina Week (Soulmate//Mutual Pining)Ever since Miya Atsuma first laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou, he knew he wanted to be his setter. He could take Hinata to greater heights, more so than Kageyama Tobio ever could. Not once did he think his dreams would become a reality, not until the man himself showed up to the MYSBY Black Jackal’s tryouts one fateful day.“Shouyou-kun, I'll toss to ya one of these days.”Or in other words just Atsumu pining over Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	From the Beginning

* * *

_Was there something such as fate?_

_Atsumu always felt that setters were the coolest players on the court. Without a good setter, a team would have no real direction; they were necessary for the team’s success._

_He was necessary for the team’s success._

_Any team would be lucky to have him; he was Japan’s best high school setter! He devoted his skills to the spikers to have the most enjoyable games possible._

_When he went to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, he finally met the King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio. He wasn’t necessarily bad, but his skills could never amount to his own, not the way he was playing anyway. Of course between the two of them, he was the best setter. He had the right to be smug about his superiority._

_Until he was proven wrong._

_The Kageyama who continually asked his teammates about his tosses had suddenly changed at Nationals._

_From afar, he watched as the embodiment of sunshine radiated from the court._

_The sight of that jump, the flash of orange hair, a wide-toothed smile that lit up the entire stadium._

_Miya Atsumu immediately knew._

_Such a change couldn’t have occurred if it weren’t for Hinata Shouyou. From the moment he laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou, his heart burned with a passion unlike any other._

_How amazing would it feel to play on the same team as such a monster? A monster just like himself who had an irrepressible hunger that couldn’t be sated._

_His eyes couldn’t stop following him; such a small frame that contained a presence larger than life itself. Whenever he smiled, Atsumu felt himself smile too._

_Such a talent was wasted on someone like Kageyama. If Hinata was on his team instead, there was no way they would lose._

_“Shouyou-kun, I'll toss to ya one of these days.”_

_If fate existed, then Hinata was his._

_Five years later and his declaration rang true._

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto Koutarou yelled, jumping onto Miya Atsumu after he finished putting on a new outfit. His damp blond hair shook, causing droplets of water to fall onto his cellphone. “Oh! Whatcha watching?”

Atsumu elbowed Bokuto in an attempt to shake him off. “It’s none of yer business!”

“Oho?” Bokuto’s eyes narrowed, grinning at the way Atsumu’s cheeks flushed. “You’re up to something.”

“The two of you are annoying,” Sakusa Kiyoomi glared. He had long since showered and changed, a mask covering his mouth. “Plus, he was watching a volleyball video.”

“Omi-omi!”

Sakusa sighed, grabbing the last of his things. “Not that I care who it was about, I’m heading out now.”

Bokuto waved Sakusa away, “Have a safe trip!”

Once Sakusa was gone, Bokuto turned his attention back to Atsumu who quickly slipped his phone into his pocket, locking up to leave for the day. Bokuto smiled, his eyes gleaming as Atsumu tried to avoid his gaze. “Did you know that Hinata is returning to Japan soon?”

“Hinata?” Although Bokuto was wild and an idiot, he had moments that absolutely scared the shit out of him. He coughed, sweating a little. “Who’s that?”

The two gazed at each other for a minute until Bokuto looked away first and Atsumu allowed himself a chance to breathe.

“So, so, do you have plans for tomorrow?”

Atsumu was relieved to hear the subject change but continued to stay on guard. “I was going to visit ‘Samu, why?”

Bokuto grinned, “Tomorrow is our day off but they’re holding tryouts.”

“I remember hearing about that.” Atsumu nodded.

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Nah, no one would be good enough to get into the first string anyway. It’d be a waste of my time to watch.”

“You mean the time you’re spending watching those videos?”

Atsumu choked, “Hey, what I do in my free time is none of yer business!”

“Is that so?” Bokuto said with a whistle as he turned to walk away. “Tell Myaa-sam I said hi! Make sure you bring me some onigiri when you return~” 

“ _Get yer own damn onigiri!_ ” Atsumu glared in the direction that Bokuto left in, his face flushed ever so slightly. He could never figure out what went through Bokuto’s mind whenever they were off the court. He was a complete enigma to him. Being surrounded by a team with such odd people. Some days he really missed Aran. 

Atsumu was the only one left by then but just in case he glanced around him one last time before pulling out his phone. He scrolled through the “#NinjaShoyo” tag and the longer he watched, the wider the smile that appeared on his face. There were dozens of posts of a tanned Hinata Shouyou, often seen wearing a tank top that showed off his defined arms. There were also posts of his back, showing off the creases in his shirt from his muscles. He swallowed, the last time he saw Hinata, his back was as flat as a board and his arms resembled twigs. Now, his orange hair was cut much shorter and he wore a pair of sunglasses that gave him a professional air. Anyone who cared about beach volleyball knew who Ninja Shoyo was.

Of course, for his case, it was the opposite. 

After graduating from Inarizaki, Atsumu found his thoughts floating back to the national’s greatest decoy. It was by chance, however, that he found out Hinata had moved to Brazil to train. If it weren’t for the selfie that Oikawa Tooru posted, he would have found out much later. 

Even though he vowed to set for him one day, he was an idiot who never thought to ask for his phone number or social media. 

“You’re an idiot,” Osamu stated, shaking his head at his twin brother. The two sat in Osamu’s Onigiri Miya shop, already closed for the day. Atsumu was able to sit freely; not having to worry about people taking his picture or asking for an autograph. “I already knew this, but you’re an idiot.”

Atsumu flipped him off, “Yer the last person I want to hear that from!”

Osamu sighed, his brother was a lost cause. “Hinata-kun has his own social media account, why don’t you just follow him?”

“Wouldn’t it be weird for me to randomly follow him? He probably doesn’t remember which twin I am.”

“I am the better-looking twin anyway.”

“No, yer not!”

“Yes, I am.”

For the rest of the day, Atsumu spent his free time watching Hinata playing beach volleyball. He moved quickly as if his shoes weren’t being sucked into the sand, his smile wide even as his opponents scowled. He watched as Hinata showed how skilled he was, truly becoming an all-round player.

Chills ran up his spine, his smile just as excited as Hinata’s. It would be amazing to see how he will transfer his new skills to the court. 

Hinata was a monster. 

Atsumu longed for the day he could play against him again.

\---

Despite having the day off, Atsumu quickly got bored. For once, he decided to follow Bokuto’s advice. In the end, he figured that watching the tryouts would be more entertaining than scrolling through social media. Volleyball should distract him long enough so he doesn’t think about Hinata too much.

He wasn’t sure what time the tryouts actually started, but the long line he expected to see outside of the building was long gone. 

Upon entering, he could hear the sound of faint cheering and sneakers squeaking against the court. The shock and awe in people’s voices were unusual for a tryout session. Bokuto’s booming voice echoed the loudest in the gymnasium.

Before his eyes, there was a flash of orange jumping above the net. Facing him was a small, toned form that froze perfectly in midair. A brilliant smile and eyes that gleamed with excitement gazed at him.

“Shouyou-kun!” He shouted, the name familiar on his tongue.

He didn’t have time to relish in the moment as a volleyball was spiked right at him-

“Oh, shit are you okay?!”

Atsumu felt his head being supported. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the face he had been watching on his phone screen. He smiled despite the throbbing in his head. “Shouyou-kun, what’cha doin’ here?”

Hinata Shouyou blinked at him. “I just joined the team, it looks like you’ll be setting for me like you promised, Atsumu-kun!”

“Heh, I told ya I would, didn’t I?” 

Hinata grinned, “Do you need some ice for your head? My spikes really pack a punch now.”

“So long as you’re, I’m fine,” he said with a laugh, totally unaware of the fact that the rest of the team was actually there, watching their entire exchange. 

“Gross,” Sakusa groaned, getting up to leave.

“Shaddap, Omi-omi!” 

“No one can leave until we hold a welcome party!” Bokuto shouted as he pulled Atsumu up to his feet, laughing off his complaints about only wanting Hinata’s help.

Atsumu smiled as he watched Hinata laughing. His smile was brighter than the one he saw on his phone and even brighter than what he remembered from the past. “Hey, Shouyou-kun?”

“Yes, Atsumu-kun?”

“Welcome home,” he spread his arms wide to give Hinata a hug, deciding to wait for Hinata to hug him first.

Hinata’s smile widened, showing all of his teeth as he followed suit, embracing Atsumu for the first time. “I’m home!”

That hug was the start of their friendship that would eventually grow into something more, just as Atsumu’s vow came true. So would his vow to become Hinata’s boyfriend and later, his husband.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the short drabble I wrote for Day 1! Day 2 is still in the works because the fantasy AU aspect of it is too good to rush... I hope I have the energy to continue and complete it eventually. I also want to work on the other days but I doubt I'll finish them during this week. Anyways, happy AtsuHina Week, I'm late to the fandom but I'm going to enjoy my time here.


End file.
